Atlas
'Atlas '''is one of Turmoil's former guards and one of the supporting characters in the episode ''Space Adventure in the Black Lion franchise. Background Atlas was living a happy life on his home planet with his wife and kids. He enjoyed spending time with them every day. Life back on his planet was very peaceful and quiet. Unfortunately, after Urfo's mother was killed by Turmoil, she began to conquer all of the planets, including Atlas'. Turmoil was looking for some guards on his planet and she wanted one man from each family to serve as a guard for Turmoil. Atlas bravely accepted the offer from Turmoil and became a guard along with Orion and Titania. Twelve years later, due to the separation of his family, Atlas became cruel, merciless, and showed no mere emotion towards any space creatures. However, he wanted to be reunited with his family because he misses them very much. Personality Being separated from his loving wife and kids gave Atlas, a much fearsome and menacing. He wasn't at the point of murdering innocent creatures, he just served Turmoil, in order to avoid the ravenous Isidore. Upon seeing Matthew fighting and defeat Isidore, Atlas began to realize that he's stronger that he looks. He fully reformed after hearing Matthew's speech and decided to team up with Matthew. For starters, Matthew will treat him better than Turmoil did. Second, he'll become closer to his family once again. Atlas was romantically close to his wife and enjoyed playing with his kids who were only five to ten years old. Aside from his former cold and emotionless, he still cared for others. He was shown to have a brother-sister like relationship with Orion and Titania. Unlike Turmoil, Atlas cared for the human race and never wanted to harm them, he was doing it under Turmoil's orders. In the upcoming episodes, Atlas will continue to prove his loyalty to Matthew by helping him fight monsters, villains, and intergalactic criminals that they'll encounter on different planets and in different galaxies. Physical appearance Atlas is a slender grey wolf wearing white armor (which is similar to Shere and Xiao's armor). He wears a black belt which is where his laser pistol is. Powers and abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Atlas is an anthropomorphic wolf. * '''Excellent Marksmanship: '''As demonstrated in the final battle of the episode, Atlas was shown to be highly skilled in shooting. * '''Immortality: '''Atlas is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances The Space Adventure Atlas is first seen with Orion and Titania when Turmoil appeared to give her announcement. Atlas, Orion, and Titania were defending Turmoil when Astro accused her of his wife's death. Turmoil was planning to kill Astro's son, Urfo since he's always getting Astro in trouble. However, that wouldn't be possible since Urfo was already aboard the Nebula and happily reunited with his father. Showing no sympathy for the tearful father-and-son reunion, Turmoil immediately ordered Atlas and Orion to execute them. Matthew stopped Turmoil and confronted her about her cruel and merciless personality towards innocent space creatures. After learning Matthew's full identity, Turmoil ordered Atlas and Orion to send Matthew to Isidore, so he'll be devoured by him. They threw him into the arena and Titania closed and locked the door. Luckily, Matthew was able to defeat Isidore with help from Shere and Xiao. Along with Turmoil, Dark Heart, and the citizens of the Nebula, Atlas was amazingly stunned by Matthew's bravery and intelligence. Matthew, Shere, and Xiao were taken to the dungeon where Saros and Apollo would execute them. Turmoil ordered Atlas to get the weapons. At first, he didn't even want to be a part of this mass murder, so he tried to reason his cruel boss out of her evil plan but telling her that the humans might not be evil. Turmoil refused to do such and ordered Atlas and his cohorts to follow her orders, or she'll abandon him when the ship is set to self-destruct. The gang managed to free Matthew, Shere, and Xiao from the dungeon and had the space cruiser upgraded with a phasoid cannon. The gang then made their way onto the launch bay to beat Turmoil to Earth. However, Turmoil and her army confronted Matthew and the gang where she and Dark Heart cruelly abused and taunted the Wooten Gang. Once Matthew got up after being punched down by Dark Heart, he told Saros, Apollo, Atlas, Orion and Titania that causing harm to others won't get them what they want. Atlas then had sudden realization, if he helps Turmoil with her genocidal plans, he'll bring dishonor to his family. He defected from Turmoil and went over to Matthew's side. Turmoil blasted into space and the gang blasted after her. While they were fighting Turmoil and her men in the small spaceship, Atlas was amazed by Matthew's technology. After Turmoil's death, the gang was transported into Commander Vulcan's ship where Matthew was awarded a medal for his meritorious conduct. Vulcan promised to grant any of Matthew's requests and one of them was to make Atlas and the others members of his team. Atlas was delighted to be a part of Matthew's team. He was seen walking to the space pods with his wife and kids, very happily. The Black Lion Atlas will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Servants Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Pilots Category:Forest animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Henchmen Category:Parents Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Spouses Category:Neutral characters Category:Lovers